rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna Perry
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Brianna Perry (born January 11, 1992),[1] also known as Lil' Brianna, is an American female rapper from Miami-Dade County, Florida. She was the youngest act signed to Missy Elliott's label The Goldmind Inc. and affiliated with Slip-N-Slide Records, home to rappers Trina and Rick Ross. Perry made her debut on Trina's album Diamond Princess on the track "Kandi".[3] Since then, she has released six mixtapes, four mainstream singles and various viral freestyles.[4] Contents *1 Music career **1.1 Career beginnings **1.2 2007–2010: Early recordings **1.3 2011–present: Rise to fame *2 Discography **2.1 Mixtapes **2.2 Albums **2.3 Singles *3 Guest appearances *4 Concert venues *5 Filmography *6 Awards and nominations *7 References *8 External links Music career Career beginnings Rapping since the age of 5, Brianna Perry would regularly visit Poe Boy Music Group studio with her uncles after school. At age 7, Perry made her first recording at the studio; she would later catch the attention of Trina and Trick Daddy.[3] Fascinated by the young rapper's talent, Trina took Perry under her wing and signed her to her label, Diva Records (Diva Enterprises/DP Entertainment). From there Perry guest starred on BET's Rap City and made her rapping debut on Trina's Diamond Princess on the track "Kandi".[3] Following her debut appearance, Perry would later catch the attention of Missy Elliott. Elliott immediately signed Perry to The Goldmind Inc. and featured the young femcee in various promotional concerts with her and Timbaland.[5] Perry would also make cameo appearances in a few of Elliott's work such as the music video to "Pass That Dutch" and her short-lived reality series, The Road to Stardom with Missy Elliott. Perry at the time was heavy on work with a debut album that was slated to feature sole production by Missy Elliott and Timbaland; at the time, she had recorded over 40 tracks for the album.[5][6] But after three years signed to Elliott, Perry asked to be dropped from her contract due to creative differences.[3] Perry has since then confirmed that she and Missy Elliott are still on great terms and are in talks of collaborating for Perry's upcoming Atlantic Records debut album.[3] 2007–2010: Early recordings Following her split with The Goldmind Inc., Perry worked closely with Slip-N-Slide recording affiliates for her 2007 mixtape, Princess of Miami. Although no longer signed with Goldmind, Missy Elliott makes a cameo in the introduction of the mixtape.[7] Other artists contributing to the mixtape include Rick Ross, Pretty Ricky, Brisco, Flo Rida, among many others.[7] Following the mixtape release, Perry revealed she had begun work on a debut album tentatively titled Girl Talk; it remains unclear if this will be kept as the title for Perry's forthcoming Atlantic Records debut.[8] In 2009, Perry was shuffled to Flo Rida's label International Music Group;[9] from there, she worked extensively on her debut Girl Talk which would be led by the single, "Duh!"[8] In addition, Perry teamed up with returning collaborators, Trina and Flo Rida, for her third mixtape, The Graduation.[10] Although her previous buzz single "Duh" never saw the light of day, Perry collaborated with International Music Group founder, Flo Rida, for a new single titled "Boom Shacka". The song was released in promotional advance on August 20, 2010,[11] and impacted radio airwaves on September 20, 2010.[12] However, due to the lack of significant radio airplay and silent reaction elsewhere, the single was never properly released. 2011–present: Rise to fame By 2011, Perry departed from Flo Rida's camp and went on to do further work with longtime family label, Poe Boy Music Group. That same year, Perry released the single, "Fly Kicks",[13] alongside an accompanying music video. The video's buzz became so huge it premiered on BET's daily countdown show 106 & Park and earned her a contract deal with Atlantic Records.[3] By the latter end of 2011, Perry released another mixtape titled Face Off which featured collaborations from the likes of Wale, Future and longtime collaborator, Trina.[3] On December 20, 2011, Perry released a follow-up single titled "Marilyn Monroe", which was produced by frequent Missy Elliott co-producer, Cainon Lamb.[3] The song became such an online sensation that it was featured on Beyoncé's official website.[14] In 2012, Perry was featured on SWV's album I Missed Us on the track "Do Ya".[15] On November 20, 2012, Perry released her fifth mixtape Symphony No. 9.[16] She would later go on to release a full version of one of the mixtape's songs ("Red Cup", featuring Pusha T from the rap duo Clipse), in February 2013.[2] Additionally, she was listed as one of the nominees up for voting in the XXL Freshman 10 Spot.[17] On February 15, 2013, Perry released "Hate Ya Past" as the lead single for her sixth mixtape, Symphony No. 9: The B Collection.[18] On March 4, 2013, Perry released a music video for the mixtape's opening track, "9".[19] In addition, she launched a webseries with Trina titled, Girl Talk (named after her upcoming debut album).[20] On April 6, 2013, Perry took part in the 2013 Forgiato Fest, alongside Ace Hood and Freddie Gibbs, at the Miami Beach Convention Center.[21][22] Discography Mixtapes *2003: Candy Girl (hosted by Rick Ross)[3] *2007: Princess of Miami[8] *2009: The Graduation[10] *2011: Face Off[3] *2012: Symphony No. 9[23] *2013: Symphony No. 9: The B Collection[19] Albums *TBA: Girl Talk[8] Singles *2009: "Duh!"[8] *2010: "Boom Shacka" (featuring Flo Rida)[12] *2011: "Fly Kicks"[13] *2011: "Marilyn Monroe"[3] *2013: "Hate Ya Past" (featuring Victoria Monet)[18][20] Guest appearances Concert venues ;Joint venues *2005: Keep the Dream Alive BASH (with Missy Elliott)[24] *2012: ForgiatoFest[25] *2013: Forgiato Fest 2013 (with Ace Hood and Freddie Gibbs)[21][22] Filmography *2002: Rap City *2005: The Road to Stardom with Missy Elliott *2008: Unreleased Frankie Muniz project[6] *2011–2012: 106 & Park *2013: Girl Talk (Vlog/Webseries)[20] Awards and nominations *BET Awards **2012: Best Female Hip-Hop Artist – (Nominated) References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-globalgrind_1-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-globalgrind_1-1 ''b] "Brianna The YRB Talks Rick Ross, Trina & Being Next (EXCLUSIVE)". Global Grind. GlobalGrind.com. February 20, 2012. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-xxl_2-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-xxl_2-1 ''b] Diep, Eric (February 5, 2013). "Brianna Perry ft. Pusha T "Red Cup"". XXL. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard_3-10 k''] Douze, Khalila (February 10, 2012). "Brianna Perry Talks Upcoming Album, Trina's Guidance & Rick Ross Collabo". Billboard. Billboard.biz. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #Jump up ^' "Brianna's channel". ''YouTube. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-miamihurricane_5-0 Jump up to: '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-miamihurricane_5-1 b''] "The first of Lil’ Brianna". The Miami Hurricane. TheMiamiHurricane.com. February 1, 2005. Retrieved February 14, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-24hourhiphop_6-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-24hourhiphop_6-1 b''] "Lil Brianna". 24HourHipHop. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-princess_7-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-princess_7-1 b''] "LIL BRIANNA > Bio > Members". MySpace. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-24hourhiphop2_8-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-24hourhiphop2_8-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-24hourhiphop2_8-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-24hourhiphop2_8-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-24hourhiphop2_8-4 ''e] "Brianna: Young, Fly, and Flashy". 24HourHipHop. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "Flo Rida talks music, preps female rapper protégé". Associated Press. theGrio.com. December 15, 2010. Retrieved February 21, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-graduation_10-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-graduation_10-1 ''b] "MIXTAPE DOWNLOAD - Brianna - The Graduation". The305. December 25, 2009. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "New Music: Lil Brianna "Boom Shaka Laka"". Teen Savvy. August 20, 2010. Retrieved February 21, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-boom_12-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-boom_12-1 ''b] "MP3 :: Brianna featuring Flo-Rida – Boom Shaka". the305. September 20, 2010. Retrieved February 21, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-flykicks_13-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-flykicks_13-1 ''b] "Fly Kicks - Single by Brianna". iTunes. Apple.com. August 16, 2011. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "TAKE A PIC...BRIANNA PERRY!!". The Music Destination. Sony Music Entertainment. March 28, 2012. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #'Jump up ^' Kellman, Andy. "I Missed Us - SWV: Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards: Allmusic". Allmusic. Retrieved 30 May 2012. #'Jump up ^' Frydenlund, Zach (November 20, 2012). "Mixtape: Brianna Perry "Symphony #9"". Complex. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'Jump up ^' Flex, Funkmaster (February 5, 2013). "Cast your vote for the XXL Freshmen 2013 Class". Hot 97. Retrieved February 16, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-complex_18-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-complex_18-1 ''b] Weiss, Sam (February 15, 2013). "Premiere: Brianna Perry f/ Victoria Monet "Hate Your Past"". Complex. Retrieved March 4, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard2_19-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-billboard2_19-1 ''b] Iandoli, Kathy (March 4, 2013). "Brianna Perry Talks 'Symphony No. 9: The B Collection' Mixtape, Premieres '9' Video". Billboard. Billboard.biz. Retrieved March 4, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-vibevixen_20-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-vibevixen_20-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-vibevixen_20-2 c''] Augustin, Camille (February 20, 2013). "Brianna Perry to Debut ‘Girl Talk’ Webisodes [Video"]. Vibe Vixen. Retrieved February 21, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-songkick_21-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-songkick_21-1 b''] "Forgiato Fest 2013 > Forgiato Fest 2013 Line-up, Ticket Info". Songkick. songkick.com. Retrieved March 22, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-mtvtourdates_22-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brianna_Perry#cite_ref-mtvtourdates_22-1 b] "Brianna Perry > tour dates". MTV. MTV.com. Retrieved March 22, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "New Music: Brianna Perry - 'Symphony No. 9' [Mixtape"]. RapUp. November 20, 2012. Retrieved February 9, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "BRIANNA AND MISSY PARTY". Yuku. January 3, 2005. Retrieved March 22, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "ForgiatoFest Announcement: Brianna Perry Booked to Perform". Forgiato.com. May 23, 2012. Retrieved March 22, 2013. External links *Brianna Perry on Twitter